


fly me to the moon

by youngvalcano



Series: the strange trilogy [1]
Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Child hood friends, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform, coping machanisms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 13:31:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15819870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngvalcano/pseuds/youngvalcano
Summary: It is said that even the biggest and baddest have insecurities, so does Kevin Barr. It is also said that all of us have something special that we would rather keep hidden, so does Eddward Vincent. When these two secrets collide, the two form a bond that might define the two worlds for the rest of their lives.





	fly me to the moon

**Author's Note:**

> Hi people! This is a very funny story. I originally wrote a one shot based on the trials of gay couples in the past with the inspiration of the Loving case, when a white man and his black wife went to the Supreme Court to legalize interracial marriage, but before I could even finish it, my computer had erased the information. But do not worry my friends, I may write the story in a few weeks. Anyway about this story, I was inspired by the famous podcast and my favorite make believe southern town, Welcome to Nightvale, as well as the Cal Arts film project Out of the Locker by Angie Timsel, which I highly recommend if you love animatics. I wanted to make this story with the intention of how we should be open with ourselves and others despite how weird it may be because we live in a time that conformity is sought after. So on with the story.

**Fourteen years earlier**

It was the night of annual Peach Creek Carnival. The time of year that every kid looked forward to, the rides, the game, the food, what was not to love, there was one problem though, one little boy could not attend, Why not, this boy was a special boy. Why was he special you may ask, he was born normal like you and me, but then he grew, he grew so many, he grew so many that there was nothing he could not see, and many would think that this was strange. And the stranger he grew the more secretive he became, his parents would not allow him to leave the house, hoping that they could keep the boy a secret until his conditioned disappeared but this was not something a doctor could fix. Despite this he truly wanted to go, it was the first fair he had ever heard off, and the closest to his home, as soon as he knew that his family was out of sight he donned a black hat to cover what was to be hidden and escaped. Mean while a little boy with orange hair was having the time of his life at the carnival, he rode the Ferris wheel, played in the funhouse, and ate as much sugar as his meal tickets could hold, until finally it was time to play a game. He walked around looking around at the prizes, there was a unicorn, an angel, and then his eyes landed on him, it was the adorable thing he had ever seen, it was a blue bear, with a black suit, a top hat, and bat wings. It must be his, He placed the tickets down on the counter, and readied his 

throwing arm, and each ball he threw missed the target, except for the last one, he finally knocked down the bottles and placed in his arms was the bear. Happily he walked on by only to bump in to another little boy.

"Oh I'm so sorry!"

"It's alright."

The boy with red hair stuck out his hand.

"I'm Kevin."

"Edd" The boy answered shaking his hand "how are you doing?"

"I'm having a blast!!"

Edd seemed a little startled at the boy's yell.

"That's nice, I don't know what to do first."

This caused Kevin to list the things they should do together. They rode the biggest roller coasters, ate the best food any kid could imagine, Kevin even won Edd a new toy, a stuffed frog with a red hat and glasses (yes I was inspired by reverse Kevin). It was the best day ever for these two boys, that was until Kevin was at the wrong place at the wrong time, they were close to the basket ball hoops where two burly adult men began to fight, in the heat of the fight one of the men picked up a basketball.  With all the muscle in a Bigfoot, he threw the ball like a shot put at the other, fortunately he dodged it, unfortunately the ball came at Kevin at a speed that could have seriously hurt him. Then it happened, the ball stopped in mid air, it did not drop, it was still there floating mere inches from Kevin's face, then suddenly it began to slightly tremble like an angry person was holding it, finally the ball was squished flat.

 

"Woah did you see that?" Kevin asked his new friend. "Edd?"

But his new friend was nowhere to be found.

* * *

 

**Ten years later**

Edd walked down the hallway. Quiet was not on the menu in the hallway since every student seemed absolutely unable to keep one word inside them.

"Have you seen the news?" 

"There were huge bright colors in the sky."

"The girl there had four eyes."

"It was so weird."

Edd sighed and just kept on walking. That poor girl, just nine years old and already had caused a public disturbance even though it wasn't her fault. She was very apologetic and promised she wouldn't do it again even saying she would cover up. His thoughts were interrupted when he felt a pain in his shoulder, he looked up to see Kevin walking away laughing his head off, he rolled his eyes, what on earth happened to the boy he met all those years ago, it was like he was sleeping and a large jerk took his place.

"Hey Sockhead!"

He turned around to see his friend. 

"Salutations Eddy."

Eddy threw his arm around the boy.

"Did you hear about the alien thing they saw at the edge of the woods."

"Yes Eddy, but I'd like to inform you that there is a perfectly logical explanation for the incident."

Eddy was not listening he was to busy calculating a new scam. It was quite obvious that this would not go well, it was even more obvious that this scam would result in a lot of anger but nobody thought that it would kill a friendship. Edd refused to recreate the events and sell tickets, it was offensive, demeaning, hypocritical, and absolutely just down right cruel, it ended in Eddy slapping Edd in front of almost the entire school, at least nobody was talking about the "alien" anymore.

"Thank you for not telling anybody" The girl told him later that week.

"I know you would have done the same for me."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm just like you."

* * *

 

**Four years later**

Kevin was what you would call a manly man. He was a big burly man, wore only dark colors, and his hat was not exactly screaming feminine. He had the bite to back up the bark, his fighting history showed he was strong, he was the QB of the football team. Yep he was the man every boy strived to be and every girl strived to date...well almost. Kevin had a secret, one that would absolutely ruin his reputation, the secret was in his bedroom, his backpack, his locker. But it's okay because the secret kept him calm, ironically, it also kept him stressed. 

"Hey Kevin you have your own room lets do the project there."

"We're renovating."

"Hey Kevin I'm hungry can I get a snack from your bag?"

"Here's a five the vending machine's right there."

"Kevin can I share my locker with you, I forgot my combo."

"No."

Nobody thought much of it. Except for one person who witnessed the secret when Kevin thought he was alone. It was biology class and no way was the teacher gonna actually teach anything so he just thought why bother and ditched. Immediately he went straight to his locker and looked around to see if anyone was around. When he was positive that the coast was clear he opened his locker and inside was a stuffed bear, Coco. He had it since he was four.

"You're the only one who ever gets me." He said to the stuffed bear.

The bear did not answer back but he still hugged it. Whenever he held it, his inner child sang every song that sounded good to his ears, painted with every color even when they don't make sense. The child stopped crying from when his new friend, from the overly complicated math problems, from the boys who were too loud and was comforted.

"Kevin?"

Kevin's eyes were snapped open, he didn't even know he closed them. He turned his head enough to see Edd Vincent standing absolutely dumbfounded at the sight, as you would expect the jock had a look of horror in his big green eyes.

"Is that?"

Edd did not get an answer though. Sine, Kevin ran off leaving a cloud of dust and a Blue Teddy Bear behind.

* * *

 

**An hour and five minutes later**

It was the first time ever that Edd had skipped classes. He and Kevin shared Government class so he knew that he was either somewhere else on campus or he ditched. He raised his hand for the teacher, the class obviously either expected a series of questions about the death penalty or for him to correct the teacher.

"Yes Eduardo?"

"May I use the restroom?"

Everyone was surprised at this. Rarely did this kid ask an off topic question, even the teacher was surprised.

"Of course, take the pass."

And he was off. As soon as he got to the closest bathroom he called out Kevin's name, he was not there, he looked in the second closest, also not there, the third, the quad, the library, not even in the gym, Kevin was definitely ditching.

"Oh Kevin."

He went back to class. You would think that he would wait till the end of school to find Kevin, but this was an emergency, as soon as the next period started he made it seem like he was going to math but with a couple of twists and turns he was gone. The first place he thought to look was Kevin's house, it was easy because they were next door neighbors so there was no need for a map or a GPS, when he arrived all it took was a single tap on the door for him to realize it was open.

"Kevin!"

No answer.

"Kevin, it's me."

Still no answer.

"Kevin I brought you your bear!" He finally yelled pulling the bear out of his bag.

Finally a reaction came. 

"I'm up stairs!"

* * *

 

**Twenty seconds later**

Edd did not know what to say. In the dark room, crying on the bed, was not Kevin, it couldn't be, it must have been a man who just looked like Kevin, hat and all.

"Kevin?"

"Let me guess, the principal sent you here to get me" Kevin said.

"Actually he doesn't even know I'm here."

"Wait, you ditched?"

Edd nodded smiling.

"And you're happy about that?"

Edd nodded smiling wider.

"Why?"

"Because I care about you of course" Edd explained "we may not be the best of friends, but you were my first friend and I want you to know that your secret is safe with me."

"Even if it means that it'll mess up your perfect attendance record?"

"You mean more to me than all the colleges in the world."

That seemed to make Kevin feel better. Then his face deepened again.

"Does anybody know?"

"Just me" Edd answered, "But I've got to ask, what was that episode about?"

"If I tell you will you promise to keep it a secret?"

"I can do better" Edd answered "If I reveal your secret, and only if you absolutely know I revealed it, you can reveal mine."

"Wait you have a secret?"

"yes, and I'll show it to you if you promise not to scream."

And with that Edd removed his hat.

**0.2 Seconds later**

* * *

"WOAH"

Sitting in front of Kevin was Double D. But he didn't have his hat, instead of hair were four big eyes of every color on his scalp.

"So?"

"Are those tattoos?"

Double D shook his head sadly.

"I wish they were though" Edd joked "then I'd be able to grow hair."

"But how is that possible?"

"I don't know, I wish the rest of us had an answer for we're like this."

"Us?" Kevin asked. "As in there's more than one of you?"

"Almost an entire community, remember a few years ago?" Edd asked, "When there were lights in the sky and everyone thought there were aliens?"

"Yeah, wait don't tell me you guys are.."

"We're not aliens."

"Then what are you?"

"We like to call ourselves the Mudlings."

"Wait so you have a name for yourselves but you don't know what you are?"

"That's why we must remain a secret."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means the less you can explain something, the more people can't understand it, and the more people can't understand it, and the more people will be afraid."

"Then why are you telling me this?" 

"Because it's an even agreement."

"Okay true but are you sure this is a good idea?"

"No but it's the only idea so far" Edd lamented. "So are we gonna pinky swear or not."

  
  
  



End file.
